


A Rather Eventful Breakfast

by yamilisa



Series: Lover of Legends [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: botw, breathofthewild, legendofzelda - Freeform, legendofzeldabotw, link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamilisa/pseuds/yamilisa
Summary: Link has spent the night at his favourite inn, The Tipsy Deity. With a mostly female staff, it’s lively from early in the morning.
Relationships: Ivee/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Lover of Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768957





	A Rather Eventful Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Insert fics, is that a thing? If not, then it is now. Because there’s already a main story to this. And even though that has reached its conclusion, my brain keeps on producing snippets, which I then try to mould into an additional fic. This is the first one, there are a couple more. They all fit into a certain part of the main fic. In other words, if you like this, good news: there’s so much more ^_^ Read it here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518  
> So what is this ‘main fic’ I keep on going on about? It’s a love story between Link and Ivee (later on between Link and Zelda too), focussing on the time he spends at home, rather than his adventures. You can find it here. If you liked this fic, then you’re gonna love this main fic too. Please give it a read and let me know what you thought about it :-)  
> This particular story fits into chapter 3.

A Rather Eventful Breakfast

“Great. This again,” Link sighed, peeking under the blanket to his crotch. Well, at least he was lying in a bed this time. There’d been nights when he had to sleep out in the open, next to a fire.  
There’d been nights when he didn’t get to sleep at all.  
Comforted by the thought that it wasn’t so this time, he stretched and pressed his body into the mattress. It was a soft mattress too. He’d paid the extra rupees.  
He yawned, making it end in a groan. With sleepy eyes, he looked around, remembering to his great delight that he was spending the night at an inn that offered private rooms. If he wanted, he could… Maybe he would too. Because yawning and groaning wasn’t gonna make his ‘problem’ go away, was it? Common problem during the night. Although this time it was caused by this dream he’d had. About… Hmm… Her. The woman of his life. The woman who made everything so much better. She had caused his current state of arousal. And only sexual release would make it go away again. He had his mind set on this now. He wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until he’d got this out of his system.  
He didn’t know what time it was. Didn’t feel like checking either. Must’ve been the middle of the night. On the feel, he opened the drawer of the bedside table. Last night, he’d noticed some tissues there. Such considerate owners to think of their customers’ needs during their times of despair. They probably had a lot of male, lonely travellers.  
Tissue at the ready, he removed the blanket and slid his hand down towards the wood works. It wouldn’t take long. The things he’d been seeing in his dream’d got him all worked up. The things she’d been doing to him… She’d been crawling over him like a cat. Rubbing herself up against him. Naked and warm and soft. Looking at him with eyes that told him that she wanted to keep on loving him this way for the rest of her life.  
It made his heart pound, his temperature rise. Their love was still so young and fresh, the passion still so fierce, it only took him a couple of strokes to reach his climax, and a scream carrying her name came from his mouth.  
“Ivee!” For a few moments, he stayed suspended in this blissful rush, and then he felt all the tension leaving him. He made the tissue into a ball and tossed it towards the bin. Just when he was about to relax into the aftermath, there was a knock on he door, and he quickly covered himself with the blanket.  
“Link?”  
It was the owner’s voice. “Ilka, is that you?”  
“Yes. Can I open the door?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Is everything alright, Link? I thought I heard you scream.”  
Such a devoted owner to check up on her customer in the middle of the night. He blinked a couple of times. Upon closer inspection, he didn’t really think it was still the middle of the night. Only now he noticed that she was wearing her apron, smudged with flour. Just like Ivee, back at home, when she was baking. In fact, if he squeezed his eyes half shut, he could almost imagine it was her. Ilka’s silhouette was showing against the light from the hallway. She had the same kind of figure as Ivee.  
“Did you now?”  
“Hm-hm… You know, if you have a bad dream, I’m more than willing to comfort you.”  
Same kind of cheek too. “Aren’t you married?”  
There was a regretful, almost chagrined sigh from over at the door. “Yeah.”  
“I’m just hungry,” he quickly made up. The tissue that had landed next to the bin was in plain sight, but never mind that.  
Ilka giggled. “I’m glad you like my food so much. Breakfast will be served in about half an hour.”  
“Kay, thanks.” With a little nod, she closed the door and left him to get ready. What was with him? Why did he long for home so much?  
Oh right… Something had happened right before he’d had to leave… His eyes drifted to the tissue that was now lying on the floor. It’s contents… This time, his little swimmers had ended up in a tissue, but before, they’d gone inside of Ivee’s body many times already. And then there’d been this one time that they had actually done what they’d been made to do.  
Create life.  
Last time, right before he had to leave… He and Ivee had figured out that she was probably pregnant. Well, they would only know for sure in a couple of months, but she was showing all the signs. Morning sickness. Unusual appetite. Bigger belly.  
Bigger boobs, too, he thought with a grin.  
He hadn’t had time to let it sink in, back then. Somewhere in the Kingdom, he was needed, and he’d had to leave right away. But that’s how it was. And even though this wasn’t planned at all, and they didn’t know the first thing about parenting, this child would be welcome, and loved to death.   
With a little sigh, he let himself sink into the pillow. Things were looking really good.  
Suddenly he felt incredibly energized, eager to continue his quest. The sooner this ugly beast of a Calamity Ganon was defeated, the sooner he could start his peaceful life with Ivee. He sprang up from his bed and quickly got dressed.”Right, breakfast.”  
He had an intense longing for a plate of poultry pilaf, and the inevitable homely feeling that came with it made his heart ache. He checked his Sheikah Slate, that wondrous, magical device that contained everything he needed during his journey. Maybe he had some poultry pilaf. Oh Heavens, he did! He was sure that Ilka would be kind enough to heat it up for him. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, and found her there forming balls of dough into buns.  
“You need help?” he offered, and without waiting for an answer, he took a knife.  
Ilka smiled while she put the buns into the oven, along with some cakes. “You don’t need to do this, Link.”  
Link pulled up his shoulders and started slicing an apple. “I’m up anyway. I still have some time before I have to leave, so might as well make myself useful.”  
“Well, thanks. In return, let me offer you breakfast on the house, then.”  
“Actually, I have some poultry pilaf. Could you heat it up for me?”  
“Of course, but...”  
“I know I’m not allowed to eat my own food here, but… My fiancé made it. I… I miss her.”  
“Oh, I see.” There was a flash of regret in her eyes. Ilka was older than him, but she was very handsome. And even though she was married, maybe, one day, she had hoped to have some kind of fling with him on the side, even if it only would’ve been once.   
Maybe he was just flattering himself with that thought.   
“Your fiancée, huh? Who’s the lucky one?”  
“Ivee. She lives in my village.”  
“Hm… Well, at least, when you leave, take some food with you then. For your journey.”  
“You’re very kind.”  
Ilka watched with great wonder how he made a portion of poultry pilaf appear out of his Sheikah Slate, just out of nowhere. Link sat himself down at the kitchen table, his mouth watering while it was heating up. When she put it in front of him, he paid respect to the food and thankfully dug in.  
“Mind if I sit with you?” Ilka said. “I have to wait until the buns are ready.”  
“Of course not, it’s your kitchen.” He ate in silence for a while, while Ilka was watching him, her favourite customer. She was glad that her husband wasn’t around. He was kinda strict about customers bringing their own food and drinks.  
“Can I have some water?”  
“Sure.”  
“No, don’t bother, I’ll do it myself,” Link said when she was about to get up. “You already have to stand all day.”  
Ilka let herself fall back down on her stool, slightly astounded. “Why, that fiancée of yours… She sure is lucky to have landed such a gentleman.”  
Chuckling, Link stood up to take a cup.   
“Why, if it isn’t master Link,” a voice suddenly said. It was one of the waitresses who had wandered into the kitchen. She had short, ginger hair and a pretty face. “Have you finally come to make a woman of me?”  
Yeah… It wasn’t the first time he came here. He’d been using their facilities from even before things got serious with Ivee. He liked it here. For the banter and some innocent flirting. Nothing more. Because this inn wasn’t that kind of inn.  
Her name though…  
The girl squeezed her eyes half shut in mild frustration. “Forgot my name again, didn’t you?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Hm… There’s an easy way to make up for it,” the girl grinned, sneaking her arms around Link from behind. No, this really wasn’t that kind of inn. This girl just didn’t have any manners.  
“Lilia…” Ilka sighed, though she was quite amused by it.  
Lilia! That was her name.  
Link tisked and batted her hand when it glided down to his groin. “Lilia, stop it.”  
“Why?” Lilia murmured, not fazed and letting her hands continue their path down anyway. She inhaled his smell, now that she was so close to him. “You never used to mind before.”  
“That was before I...”  
“M-m-miss Li-Lilia, what are you doing?” another voice suddenly called out of nowhere. This voice was much more high pitched and sounded a lot younger.   
“Oh right. Link, this is Ansje,” Ilka said, pointing to the door, where a young girl with platinum blonde hair and a crimson face was peeking in. “She’s our new apprentice. She’s… a bit shy.”  
The girl stepped in, bowing in front of Link to a perfect 90° angle. “M-master Link, it’s an honour to meet you.”  
“Oh, good morning, Ansje,” Link smiled sweetly, and in the brief moment she glanced up, Ansje caught his smile, at once discovering why he was loved by so many. It was a smile that went straight to her heart. A smile that told her that he was so different from the stoic, distant figure she’d always believed him to be.  
“Didn’t see you last night at the tavern.”  
“It is my first day, Master Link… I- I’m looking forward to working here at the Tipsy Deity.”  
“Then I’m looking forward to being waited on by you.”  
“Thank you, master Link, it will be my pleasure!” When she straightened again, she looked at him like he was the strangest thing she’d ever seen.  
Link frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“I… I’m terribly sorry master Link, but… I thought you didn’t talk.”  
“Of course I talk, why wouldn’t I?”  
Ansje bowed even deeper now. “Please forgive my rudeness!”  
“I just don’t like to chat pointlessly with people I don’t know. But to people I feel comfortable with, I love to talk.” Although Lilia was getting a bit too comfortable with him again. “Lilia, hands off!”  
“Aw, don’t be such a wuss.”  
“Don’t bother, Lilia…” Ilka said with a wry grin. “It seems like he got himself engaged.”  
Lilia stepped away from him like he was suddenly on fire. “En-engaged! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“And miss out on seeing you make that face?”  
“So, who…?”  
“Ivee. A girl from his village.”  
“Oh Ivee! From East Wind?”  
“That’s the one,” Link nodded, pouring himself a cup of water and sitting down again. “You know her?”  
“Well, not personally. But I heard she’s cute. And lively.”  
“That she is.”  
“Come on, Ilka. You must know her too. The girl from the East Wind. With the annoying little brother and the gossiping mother.”  
“Oh right, Ivee! Oh, she’s lovely!”  
Lilia slumped against the counter, dramatically draping a hand over her forehead. “How cruel of you to crush a young maiden’s hopes and dreams like that.” She pouted and stomped off. “I'm gonna go outside and crawl under a rock to cry a bit, if you need me.”  
“You do that. Ansje dear, could you do the eggs? The pan is already on the stove, and eggs are over there,” Ilka instructed.  
“Right away, misses Ilka.”  
While Link ate, and Ilka waited for her buns, and Ansje fried the eggs, Link told them all about the engagement, and the party, which had actually started out as Amira’s birhtday party, but because it was to her daughter’s benefit, she didn’t mind having her thunder stolen.  
“I found this one slacking off outside while I was foraging for shrooms.” It was Ilka’s husband Flynn , a handsome, good humoured bloke with a bit of a belly. Everything he said had an undertone of jest. Even so, Ilka felt a twinge in her gut when he came in. He wouldn’t like seeing Link sitting there eating his own food. Link didn’t know it, but he had often been a subject of discussion between Ilka and Flynn. About how she always let him into the kitchen, and let him flirt with the waitresses. And how Ilka found that Link deserved special treatment because he was a warrior who was on a dangerous quest to save the Kingdom and could use some distraction sometimes.  
“I wasn’t slacking off, I just needed to sulk for a bit,” Lilia whined.  
“Is that what I’m paying you for? To sulk? Oh hi, Link.”  
“Hey, Flynn. How are you?”  
“I’m fine, but...”  
“How’s the weather?”  
“The weather? Oh, still a bit foggy, but it’ll clear up soon.”  
“Great.”  
Flynn’s eyebrows knitted together when he saw Link happily enjoying a plate of poultry pilaf, which he was pretty sure was not part of their breakfast buffet. “Link, what are you doing here? Customers shouldn’t be in the kitchen.”  
“He wanted me to heat some of his poultry pilaf,” Ilka said.   
“Ilka, you know that customers aren’t allowed to eat their own food here.”  
Ilka tried to warn him with her eyes. She was getting fed up with his complaining. “Honey, it reminds him of home.” As usual, it went right over his head.  
“That might be, but if everyone starts coming into our kitchen, eating their own food...”  
“Now, you listen here!” she yelled, pounding both her fists on the table. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. “Link is fighting to save our kingdom, he can do whatever he wants. For our sakes, for all of our sorry asses, he will still have to face many hardships. Now, you and I don’t know how to handle a sword, but we do know how to handle cooking knives and a stove, so the least we can do is feed him. And if right now, the boy wants poultry pilaf, then poultry pilaf is what he shall have!” She was so fierce, her breasts were bouncing from it. Everything went quiet after that little outburst for a couple of moments. Link had stopped chewing. Lilia and Flynn’s mouths had fallen open. Ansje was hiding behind Lilia.  
“Hm… I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry,” Flynn eventually mumbled.  
“I didn’t hear you.”  
“I’m sorry. Link, I’m sorry, she’s right.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Link peeped with his mouth still half full.  
Ilka and Flynn glanced at each other, grinned at each other, and with that, the hatchet was buried.  
“Why would you eat poultry pilaf in the morning anyway?”  
“I miss my girlfriend.”  
“Fiancée,” Ilka corrected him.  
“Yeah, ‘s what I meant. Still have to get used to it.”   
Flynn winced at the unnecessary racket Lilia was causing. The news about Link’s engagement had shattered the love-drunk state she had been in, and it was with mild aggression that she took the buns and cakes out of the oven.   
“Oh come on, Lilia. As if you would stand a chance with Link,” he laughed. Lilia didn’t say anything, him being her boss and all, but the glare she sent his way contained thousands of shut-up’s and mind-your-own-businesses. To her own chagrin, she had to admit that he was right, though. She’d have to accept the fact that she would never blink her eyes open to the view of Link lying next to her, even if she’d theatrically prostrate herself in front of him. Didn’t mean she couldn’t dream, though. And so, her attitude quickly turned around again. Engaged or not, she could never stay angry with Link. Being friends with Link felt like such a privilege, it would be foolish to squander it on spite.  
“Hn… Guess we can make an exception for you,” Flynn continued to Link. “It must be hard, being away from home so much.”  
“Yeah,” Link sighed. “Being an appointed knight. Fighting for the Kingdom and all. Of course it’s an honour, I’m not gonna deny that. But sometimes, I just want to be home.” To rest his head upon her warm bosom. Hear her heart beat.  
He took another spoonful of pilaf and checked his Sheikah Slate. “Still half an hour,” he mumbled.  
Flynn sniggered, bumping him against the shoulder. “You know, in half an hour, you could fast travel home and wake up your girl to… You know.”  
“Nah. If I come home, I want to stay home. She’d be too disappointed if I have to leave again right after. And… Me too, actually.” It would be extremely difficult to go from her warm body straight to some tedious shrine where he might get frozen or electrocuted.  
“Ooh, you’re a cuddler, aren’t you?” Lilia smirked, not quite aware of the look of yearning on her face.  
“Dearie, you’re making it harder on yourself,” Ilka sighed, wistfully shaking her head, and then she added under her breath: “Harder on both of us.”  
“What was that?” Flynn grumbled.  
“Nothing. Now, shouldn’t you continue your quest for shrooms? I’m pretty sure we don’t nearly have enough to go with those eggs.”  
“Hn yeah, I’ll do that. Then at least one of us is making himself useful.”  
With the buns and cakes out of the oven, Lilia sat herself down on the stool next to Link. Maybe one day, a traveller would walk in who was the spitting image of Link. Until then, surely a little teasing couldn’t hurt? With a roguish grin on her face, she rubbed her foot up against his leg. Link had lost the will to object. Seemed pretty futile anyway.  
“Aw Link, why’d you have to go and do that?” she groaned.  
“Do what?”  
“Tie the knot at such a young age?”  
Link said nothing, but bowed himself deeper over his plate of pilaf. He started eating a bit quicker too. Only a few spoonfuls left. In the silence that followed, he could almost literally hear the rupees dropping in their heads.  
“Don’t tell me that… Is she...?” Ilka started.  
“What? Pregnant?” Lilia continued.  
Link sprang up. “Right, think I should get going. Ilka, thanks for heating my food.”  
“Your half hour isn’t over yet! Get back here!” Lilia screeched, in vain trying to stop him and chasing after him.  
“I just remembered I still have to go see the Great Fairy. Ansje...”  
“Yes?!”  
“Good luck on the job, you’re gonna nail it.”  
“Thank you, master Link!” While Ansje watched him dashing off, her eyes fell upon another reason why he was so popular. “By Hylia, that tush...” she gasped.  
“I know,” Ilka all but groaned. “Oh, right!” She quickly gathered some buns and cakes in a knapsack and followed Link outside. “Link, your food!” She quickly tossed it towards him while he started to dissolve into the air.  
“Thanks, you’re the best!” Link beamed. And then he was gone. Both ladies kept on staring at the spot where he had disappeared for a while, as if it would become a point of worship.   
“Lilia?” Ilka then said.  
“Hm?”  
“Think you still have some space left under that rock?”

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this fits into a much bigger story. So, if you wanna read more, be sure to check it out :-) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488197/chapters/59108518


End file.
